


So you have wished it

by trickstersGambit



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Origin story theories, Phanniemay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstersGambit/pseuds/trickstersGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble on the origins of Desiree. Image included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you have wished it

It was Halloween. Desiree Green was always excited for Halloween. She'd been the same thing every year since she was four years old, a genie in a costume cobbled together by her and her mother. She'd been obsessed with Shaharazad and her tales. With stories about a woman tricking her way out of death.

This year she had a shiney 'new' lamp she'd bought at an antique store as an accessory for her costume, and she'd grinned at it proudly as she stepped out of the car onto the side walk and up to the field where the party was being held.

A bright light flashed, something had misfired, a tank of some kind?

Fear wracked her, she gripped the lamp tight as shraptnel flew around her, right for her, and a prayer droned on her lips. 'Please god. Don't let me end here. I don't want to end here. I'm not ready. Please god.'

Pain shot through her and...

'So you have wished it' an indefinable something whispered 'so shall it be'

Before she knew it, she was standing beside herself.

No. Not standing. Her legs seemed to be gone. She stared at herself in horror, at her body. At her surroundings. This was how it ended? In a crappy genie costume?

It was all she could do to follow the ambulances to the er. All she could do to hold herself together as she heard herself pronounced dead.

"I wish I could forget." Someone whispered, wrapped in bloody gauze, sobbing behind a curtain.

It was a compulsion. A drive she'd never felt before...

"So you have wished it..." she raised a hand, mist drifting from her fingers to settle over the figure.

"Wh?"

"So shall it be" She finished, watching the person's eyes glaze over.

"Where am I?" they asked, and Desiree stared at her hands in dazed wonder.

This was what she was now.

This was her fate?

Desiree Green was gone. She was just Desiree, now. Desiree the wish granting ghost.

Wishes rose around her, magic cast to grant them in an almost gleeful spree. They began to warp, darken, twist...

and all at once she was snapped within bleak confines, cool metal surrounding her with only a crack of light above and before her to signal that she was still in... at least some semblance of the world she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write non-homestuck fanwork.


End file.
